


Воспоминания

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Юра сверху. Отабек вспоминает своего бывшего.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Jean-Jacques Leroy, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 7





	Воспоминания

Жарко. Юра откидывает одеяло и потягивается, тянет носочки, сжимает и разжимает кулаки, а потом переворачивается на бок, чтобы понаблюдать за спящим Отабеком. Но романтики в нем, если честно, ни на йоту, так что созерцание спящего вскоре надоедает, и он переворачивается на спину. Поглаживает себя по животу, легко касаясь стояка. Обхватывает рукой член, проводит пару раз вверх-вниз, когда вдруг звякает телефон. Юра раздраженно тянется к тумбочке.

— Кто там? — сипло бормочет Отабек.

— Витя. Вчера в Питер принесло Юри, и он предлагает затусить сегодня вместе.

— Его не учили, что в такую рань по пустякам писать — некрасиво?

— Вообще-то уже пол-одиннадцатого.

— Охренеть. И мы до сих пор не встали?

— Мы — нет. Мой член — да.

— Сам вижу, — говорит Отабек. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Хочу трахнуть тебя. — Юра возвращает мобильник на тумбочку и стаскивает с Отабека одеяло. Пробегает пальцами по прессу, как будто на фортепиано играет, ныряет в подмышку, чтобы пощекотать и помочь Отабку взбодриться. Отабек хихикает, хватает Юру за руки. 

— Ладно, ты можешь меня трахнуть, только перестань щекотаться. 

— Йи-ха! — Юра нагибается, чтобы достать из-под кровати презервативы и лубрикант, чем пользуется Отабек, чтобы положить руки ему на задницу и с чувством сжать. Наконец Юре удается выловить все необходимое, и он командует: — Переворачивайся. 

Отабек послушно становится в коленно-локтевую, а Юра, раскатав по члену презерватив, щедро выдавливает себе на пальцы смазки. Он скользит пальцем между ягодицами, находит дырочку и проталкивает палец внутрь. Ему нравится ласкать Отабека, нравится замечать, как он тает в его руках, как весь превращается в чувство. У него краснеют уши, они горят под растрепанными со сна волосами, а спина напрягается, и Отабек подается назад, принимая в себя весь палец. 

— Почему ты никогда не стонешь? — спрашивает Юра, добавляя второй палец и медленно просовывая их до основания.

— Привычка, — коротко отвечает Отабек.

— Привычка?

— Дома я редко бывал один. Приходилось вести себя тихо.

— Значит, этот канадский полудурок…

— Называй его по имени.

— …бывал у тебя. Интересно. Я еще у тебя ни разу не был.

— Не ревнуй хотя бы к Джею. С ним давно покончено. 

— Кто из вас был сверху?

— Тебе это так важно знать?

— Мне интересно. Очень интересно. — Шлепок по смуглой заднице.

— Мы менялись.

— Какой он в постели?

— Он был неплох.

— Но я лучше?

— Вы примерно одинаковы.

— Это почти оскорбительно. — Юра отвешивает Отабеку еще один шлепок. Какое-то время ласкает его молча, а потом слышит:

— Он никогда не умолкал. Его грязные разговорчики, наверное, было слышно по всей квартире, я лишь надеялся, что моя семья не настолько хорошо знает английский. Когда мы занимались любовью, я зажимал ему рот рукой, чтобы не слышно было его стонов. А когда он кончал, то ругался на французском.

— Не думаешь же ты, что мне реально это интересно? — Юра добавляет третий палец.

— Прости. Ты просто спрашивал…

— Да я наебываю. Мне правда было любопытно послушать. Расскажи еще что-нибудь.

— Что?

— Не знаю… Ты любил его?

— Конечно.

— Сильно?

— Больше жизни.

— А меня?

— И тебя люблю больше жизни… Не бросай меня, Юра.

— Не брошу. Я же не какой-то там канадский полудурок.

— По имени, Юр.

Юра снова шлепает Отабека и убирает пальцы. Выдавливает еще лубриканта, размазывает по презервативу и приставляет член к анусу. Сначала он просовывает только головку. Поглаживает бедра Отабека, размазывая по ним остатки смазки, потом толкается чуть глубже. И так, исподволь, продвигается все дальше, думая, на сколько лет у них вся эта романтика. С Леруа их хватило на два года. А два года — это много или мало? Допустим, ты проживешь семьдесят лет, и одну тридцать пятую жизни потратишь на канадского полудурка. Одна тридцать пятая — это много или мало?

Отабек тяжело выдыхает и ерзает. 

— Больно?

— Нет, все хорошо. Ты можешь двигаться.

Юра кивает сам себе и начинает толкаться в горячее нутро. От члена по телу расплываются волны удовольствия, Юра плавится, с секунды на секунды готовый просто завалиться без сил прямо на Отабека. Но его как-то хватает довести дело до конца. Он спускает в презерватив, а после, отдышавшись, велит Отабеку сесть на край кровати.

Юра заглатывает, крепко вцепившись в бедра Отабека. Тот закидывает голову и дышит сбивчиво. Он хватает Юру за волосы, и он, выпустив ненадолго член изо рта, заглатывает снова. И снова. И до победного конца. Отабек кончает на выходе. Сперма заполняет рот, вязкая и соленая, Юра все старательно сглатывает, а потом присасывается губами к низу живота Отабека, чтобы оставить собственнический засос прямо над кромкой темных волос. 

Юра высовывает язык и ведет им от низа живота выше, по груди, по шее, наконец, останавливаясь за ухом и слегка оттягивая мочку. 

— Понравилось?

— Мне всегда нравится спать с тобой.

— Но и с канадским полудурком тебе нравилось.

— Не ревнуй, прошу тебя. С ним покончено. Я только тебя люблю.

— Правда любишь? — Юра дышит Отабеку в ухо, вдыхает запах его мятного шампуня.

— Правда люблю.

— И я тебя люблю. Так, как никого не любил.

Отабек ничего не говорит: конечно, он так же любил Леруа. Юра это понимает. Но Отабек утверждает, что насчет Леруа он может больше не беспокоиться, и Юра подписывается на это. Да, Юра всецело доверяет ему. Если бы Отабек сказал, что убил ради него канадского полудурка, Юра бы тоже поверил. Поверил бы каждому слову.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8870155) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
